Ideas
by Daisuke
Summary: Bueno, en respuesta al lio que se armo con respecto a la calidad de los trabajos de los autores mas nuevos, aca presento ideas para fics, por favor lean.


Taichi suspiro mientras pateaba la pelota, anotando un gol "Esto se esta haciendo monótono"   
  
Daisuke le sonrío "¡Vamos a ganar!"   
  
Taichi asintió lentamente "¡Llegaremos a enfrentarnos con ese tal Tsubasa!"   
  
Daisuke lo penso un momento "¿Y ese quien es?"   
  
Taichi parpadeo y comenzó a leer el guión "¡Esto esta mal! ¡Este guión es de un fanfic de Super Campeones o Captain Tsubasa, como quieran llamarlo!"   
  
"¡Además estamos actuando fuera de lugar!" gritaron los dos al unísono   
  
"¡Renuncio!" dijo Taichi molesto mientras se alejaba   
  
Daisuke asintió "Yo también"   
  
El autor del fanfic se quedo mirándolos "¿Para qué quieren cambiarse a otras series entonces?" torno la vista a los personajes de Super Campeones "Vamos a seguir sin cross overs"   
  
-------------  
  
Lo sé, ¡Un spamfic!   
  
Pero el motivo de esto no es el spamfic, por favor lean lo que hay a continuación:  
  
Ejem... A motivo de la revuelta virtual (Jeje) en cuestión a los fanfics, falta de originalidad, falta de gramática y ortografía (Ouch, creo que ahí fallo... al menos en cuestión a los acentos ^_- pero voy a tratar de usarlos desde hoy), falta de historia, pero más que nada falta de calidad de la mayoría de fics los actuales.   
  
Esto no puede seguir así, a los viejos autores que iniciaron la vida en español de fanfiction.net, hay que ayudar a los nuevos   
  
A los nuevos... no se enojen, por favor, no todos son malos (Chibi-Xellos, por ejemplo no es mal autor), simplemente es cuestión de tener originalidad, nunca en la vida escriban por escribir de una pareja o grupo de parejas, no se pongan a gritar "Te odio, Tai no se caso con Sora" (Ya tuve que borrar un par de reviews por eso...), al leer un fic de otro que sea bueno no lo copien, pero sacar algo que les gusto es bueno (Por ejemplo, el formato del texto).   
  
No voy a tratar con esto de bloquear todas las fallas de los nuevos autores, pero al menos voy a tratar de presentar ideas que dudo hayan imaginado o al menos que tengan algo que falta: Originalidad   
  
Por eso presento estas ideas de fanfics (Mis fanfic 'Mil ideas para un fanfic de digimon' y 'Yamato escribe un fanfic' fueron con este motivo, aunque encubiertos, esta vez, tras leer la nota de Athenea decidí a decir esto abiertamente), por favor no critiquen esto, solo lean, si les agrada alguna idea y quieren escribirla, ¡Genial! Pero por favor, no se quejen, no dejen de leer historias de Athenea, mías o de cualquier otro por el solo hecho de decirles "El fic no me gusta" al contrario esto siempre debería de ser tomado como un reto para autosuperarse.   
  
Dicho esto acá presento las ideas, son algo básicas pero es solo para dar una idea:   
  
#1   
Titulo: Neo Genesis Digimon   
Xover: Evangelion   
  
Idea básica: Todos los factores de Evangelion, sacando a los evas y ángeles colocando digimons en su lugar. Los digimon malignos no serian virus, serian vacuna y además santos, los 'buenos' usarían digimons demonio o dragones. Los tamaños de los digimon deberían de ser como en la primer película 'Digimon Adventure' para poder tener la presentación que se necesita. Este fic trabajaría demasiadas cosas... desde la psicología de un personaje hasta como hacer un dark (Sí llegara a tal punto...)  
  
Personajes: Teniendo en cuenta que esta ambientado en el año 2015, los personajes deberían de ser nuevos, o al menos hijos de los elegidos (Por ejemplo, el papel principal podría ser del hijo de Taichi, y este ocuparía el rol de Gendo Ikari)  
  
  
#2  
Titulo: Digimon X (No es lemon)  
Xover: X-men   
  
Idea básica: Presentar a los digimons en el mundo humano, poco a poco, los elegidos de todo el mundo los recibirían gustosos, pero las potencias mundiales no, los verían como armas, es por eso que los quieren tener control sobre estos, y en el peor de los casos destruirlos. La historia se vería en como pueden vivir las familias de los elegidos con el odio general hacia los digimons y los humanos que los acompañan. Este fic trabajaría muchas cosas, peleas, diálogos, relaciones entre personajes.  
  
Personajes: No habría necesidad de cambiarlos, aunque las personalidades tendrían que cambiar de manera obligatoria.  
  
Nota extra: La historia también podría ser de una pelea entre elegidos, con concepciones distintas del mundo, digamos, una fracción liderada por Taichi que piensa que los elegidos y sus digimon deberían de gobernar al mundo ya que son el futuro de este, y otra, liderada por Yamato que piensa lo contrario, que humanos y digimon deberían de vivir en paz. No es necesario que Taichi y Yamato cumplan los roles dichos.  
  
#3  
Titulo: Digimon Adventures: Hikari:  
Xover: Ninguno   
  
Idea básica: La historia de Adventures desde el comienzo con un único cambio inicial: Hikari (Kari) no estaba enferma por que la 'voz' puede hablarles a los elegidos explicándoles todo. Algunos elegidos tomaran un camino para hacer lo que les pidieron, otros sin embargo disgustados trataran de volver a casa y en el camino se encontrarían con peligros mayores o mas bien diferentes. Este fic simplemente trabajaría la imaginación, teniendo en cuenta que muchas cosas cambiarían con ese pequeño cambio inicial.  
  
Personajes: Taichi, Yamato, Jyou, Mimi, Koushirou, Takeru, Sora y Hikari   
  
#4   
Titulo: Un día en la vida de...   
Xover: Ninguno   
  
Idea básica: Presentar el día de uno de los personajes, tratando lo mas posible de ser fiel al anime, no presentando ninguna alteración como colocar a Taichi con Yamato o Sora. Simplemente el día de uno de los elegidos, esto terminaría siendo una comedia o drama, dependiendo del enfoque que le del autor. Este fic serviría para trabajar el carácter de un personaje poniéndose en la mente de este.  
  
Personajes: Cualquier personaje hasta 02  
  
#5  
Titulo: Digimon Death Match  
Xover: Celebrity Death Match   
  
Idea básica: Los personajes de Digimon pelean usando a sus monstruos ala Pokemon, pero sin reglas, el objetivo es borrar al oponente. Seria un torneo. ^_^ Esta idea la tenia planeada para una comedia Xover con Pokemon, pero no tiene mucha importancia. Este fic podría servir para practicar escenas de combate y acción, también la comedia dinámica.   
  
Personajes: Cualquiera  
  
#6  
Titulo: Muerte del coraje   
Xover: Ninguno   
  
Idea básica: ¿Que hubiera pasado si al derrotar a Etemon Taichi muriera? ¿Cómo actuarían los otros elegidos? ¿Crecerían hasta volverse malos/demasiado buenos? Eso es todo lo que hay que decir del fic, este fic puede servir para trabajar en la evolución de los personajes conforme avanza la trama.  
  
Por cierto, si algún autor viejo quiere alguna de estas ideas para hacer un fanfic, siéntanse libres de hacerlo.  
  
Bueno, eso es todo ^_- 


End file.
